The present invention relates generally to computer systems and relates more specifically to a system and apparatus for providing secure transportation and vehicular security for computer equipment.
When a computer is transported by the maintenance or repair person in a truck or van, the computer is subjected to vibrations of the truck or van while on the road. Vibrations can damage the electrical and structural components of a computer. Computer repairs or replacements can be expensive and time consuming, especially when data or programming cannot be retrieved for a specific task.
In many instances, a portable or laptop computer remains in an unsecured position while inside a truck or van. While the truck or van is in motion, the truck or van can suddenly decelerate or brake. The rapid deceleration can cause the portable or laptop computer to become a projectile inside the truck or van. In such cases, the computer could cause serious injury or damage to people or objects inside the van or truck, as well as cause significant damage to the computer itself.
In other cases, an unsecured computer inside a truck or van can be subject to potential theft or vandalism. Portable and laptop computers are common targets for theft or vandalism. When a maintenance or repair person is working from the van or truck, it is common to leave the van or truck doors open for easier access to repair equipment or computers inside the van or truck. Unsecured portable or laptop computers are easy to remove from or can be subject to tampering in the open van or truck.
One attempt at securing a laptop or portable computer uses a pedestal and a base. The base is attached to the interior compartment of a vehicle, and the pedestal mounts to the base. The laptop or portable computer mounts to a docking station at the top of the pedestal. This configuration still subjects the laptop or portable computer to excessive vehicular vibration. Furthermore, the laptop or portable computer is exposed within the interior compartment of the vehicle. Even though the computer could be locked to the pedestal, the computer can still be removed from or can still be tampered with while the computer is mounted to the docking station.
In other cases, a portable computer mounted to a pedestal is inconvenient to use. A user may want to adjust the lateral or translational position of the portable computer relative to the user""s seat. Since the pedestal can only be raised upward or lowered downward, a user can be greatly inconvenienced by the lack of mobility that portable computer mounted on a pedestal offers.
Thus, the need exists in the prior art for an improved system and apparatus for providing secure transportation for computer equipment. In addition, the need exists in the prior art for an improved system and apparatus for securing a portable computer inside a moving vehicle. Furthermore, the need exists in the prior art for an improved system and apparatus for portable security of computer equipment, such as in a stationary vehicle. And, the need exists in the prior art for an improved system and apparatus for increasing the convenience of using a mounted portable computer in a vehicle.
The present invention solves the problems described above in a system for mounting and securing a portable computer to a vehicle that provides security for a portable computer while the computer is transported, used, or stored in a work vehicle. The system secures the portable computer within a case providing security, accessibility, and protection for the computer. The system also secures peripheral devices, such as a printer, a modem, or external storage device, for the computer inside the case. The system increases the reliability of the computer and its peripheral devices by physically cushioning the computer from most vibrations and sudden decelerations encountered while the work vehicle is in motion. And, the system increases the convenience of using a mounted portable computer inside a vehicle.
Generally described, the invention is a system and apparatus for mounting and securing a portable computer in a vehicle. The invention includes a platform, a case, and a means for selectively prohibiting access to a computer on the platform. The case is configured to mount to the vehicle so that the case remains in a stationary position while the vehicle is in motion. When the vehicle is in a stationary or parked position, the case can be moved relative to the vehicle through a range of positions for easier user access or visibility. The platform mounts to the case so the platform can rotate with respect to the case. The platform is sized to receive a laptop or portable computer. Means operatively associated with the case for selectively prohibiting access to the computer mounted on the platform prevents unauthorized removal of the computer from the platform.
In another aspect of the invention, the case is secured to the vehicle by the mounting plate and base plate combination, where the mounting plate is fixed to the vehicle, and the base plate forms the bottom side of the case. The base plate mounts to the mounting plate providing translational movement of the case relative to the vehicle. Means operatively associated with the case for selectively prohibiting access to the computer can be a lid or large door. While the computer is in use, the lid can be stowed so that a user can access the laptop or portable computer mounted to the platform. When the computer is in a stowed position, the lid can cover a portion of the computer to reduce the visibility of the computer mounted on the platform. To secure the computer within the case, the lid can be locked within in a closed position with respect to the case and platform to prevent removal of the computer from the platform.
More specifically, a swivel connects the platform to the case, and permits the platform to be rotated through a range of positions with respect to the case. The swivel can be a conventional swivel mechanism or similar type device for rotating the platform with respect to the case.
In addition, the platform can be a docking station for a laptop or portable computer. The docking station can provide connection means for the laptop or portable computer to a computer peripheral device. Computer peripheral devices can include an antenna, a printer, modem, scanner, an input/output device, or other similar type devices.
In yet another aspect of the invention, storage compartments or shelves divide the interior of the case to provide storage or mounting options for the user. Computer peripheral devices mount to or within the storage compartments or shelves to add functionality to the computer.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification, when taken in conjunction with the drawings and the appended claims.